This invention relates to a continuous ditch excavator. Many types of development projects, including residential and commercial construction and irrigation, as well as underground utility installation involving the burying of pipe or conduit, involve ditch excavation. Such ditches must frequently be angled and/or curved in order to stay within the confines of the property owned by the person authorizing the excavation or to avoid encountering natural and artificial barriers such as waterways, desired wooded areas, and preexisting underground utility installations. In addition, it is often necessary to excavate spread-footing formations, in which rectangular segments extend outward from the continuous linear ditch, for placement of column supports for buildings.
In the past, backhoes have typically been used to dig ditches. However, the motion of the backhoe arm on which the digging bucket is mounted creates undulations at the base of the ditch. In addition, the sides of the ditch are slightly widened each time the bucket enters the ditch, resulting in waste. Furthermore, the extent of these imperfections can vary greatly depending on the level of skill and training of the operating personnel, which is usually a crew of two to three people.
Other prior art devices for ditch excavating typically include augers or other digging implements that are mounted on or near the front of the excavator. This arrangement precludes continuous excavation at corners and curves in the ditch, because such excavators must cease excavation and reorient themselves whenever corners and curves in the ditch are desired. This interruption becomes more and more pronounced as the angle of the turn becomes greater; turns of 90 to 180 degrees are especially troublesome. This problem results not only in temporary work stoppage, but also in potentially inconsistent ditches. The width and depth of the ditch, as well as the pitch of the ditch walls, may vary with each retraction, reorientation, and re-engagement of the excavator at turns in the desired ditch path. In addition, with the necessary reorientation of the excavator comes the risk of misguiding the excavator during reorientation such that the integrity of the portion of the ditch that has already been excavated is compromised or damaged.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a continuous ditch excavator with a substantially centrally-disposed auger that enables the excavator chassis to rotate about the auger, thereby allowing the excavator to make turns at any angle without the need for retracting the auger from the ditch. Such a design ensures ditch consistency and integrity as well as avoidance of work stoppages caused by excavator retraction and reorientation.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a continuous ditch excavator that may excavate ditches having corners and curves without having to retract the auger or other digging implement from the ditch.
It is another object of the invention to provide a continuous ditch excavator for efficiently producing spread-footing formations.
It is another object of the invention to provide a continuous ditch excavator that can excavate spread-footing formations without retracting the auger or other digging implement from the ditch.
It is another object of the invention to provide a continuous ditch excavator that increases efficiency by minimizing work stoppages associated with retraction, reorientation, and re-engagement of the excavator at corners and curves in the desired ditch path.
It is another object of the invention to provide a continuous ditch excavator that preserves the integrity of ditch walls.
It is another object of the invention to provide a continuous ditch excavator that accurately maintains ditch width and depth without stopping excavation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a continuous ditch excavator that generally eases and expedites excavation of spread-footing formations.
It is another object of the invention to provide a continuous ditch excavator that produces a ditch having a substantially level base, free from undulations.
It is another object of the invention to provide a continuous ditch excavator that may be operated by one person.
It is another object of the invention to provide a continuous ditch excavator that produces ditches of consistent quality and quantity when operated by persons of varying skill level.
It is another object of the invention to provide a continuous ditch excavator that may be controlled by a human operator from a position either aboard or remote from the excavator, or by automation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a continuous ditch excavator that prevents soil removed from the ground by the auger from falling into the ditch as the auger is raised out of the ditch.
It is another object of the invention to provide a continuous ditch excavator that lays excavated dirt evenly along the ditchline or removes the dirt directly to a vehicle for removal from the site.
It is another object of the invention to provide a continuous ditch excavator that provides a bin for containing soil removed from the ground and means for emptying the soil containment bin when desired.
It is another object of the invention to provide a continuous ditch excavator that produces a ditch adapted for a particular use such as burying a pipeline or water drainage.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a continuous ditch excavator including a chassis having a forward portion and a rear portion, first and second rotatably-mounted driving elements having treads thereon, the first and second driving elements carried by the chassis in laterally spaced-apart relation to each other for driving and steering the chassis along a ground surface, and the driving elements define a centrally-disposed excavation work area therebetween. An excavating auger is rotatably-mounted on the chassis in the excavation work area forwardly of the rear portion of the chassis, rearwardly of the forward portion of the chassis and intermediate the first and second driving elements for penetrating and excavating a ditch in the ground as the chassis is driven along the ground, and auger positioning means are connected to the auger for moving the auger laterally between the first and second driving elements to permit adjustment of the position of the auger in relation to the first and second driving elements.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the auger defines a pivot point about which the chassis is adapted to pivot to control the direction of ditch excavation.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a containment bin is mounted on the chassis in proximity to the auger for receiving soil removed from the ground by the auger.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, emptying means are provided adjacent to the containment bin for emptying the contents of the containment bin.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the emptying means include a transport auger positioned in communication with the containment bin for moving soil out of the containment bin and depositing the soil at a soil discharge location adjacent to the ditch.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the excavator includes a containment shield disposed in a first plane and adjacent to the auger for preventing the soil removed by the auger from falling back into the ditch as the auger is raised out of the ditch.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the excavator includes a second containment disposed in a second plane shield that is independently rotatable about the auger and cooperatively positioned to expose a desired area of the auger.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the containment shields cooperate with each other to surround approximately two-thirds of the circumference of the auger.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the excavator includes a stabilizing bar connected at opposing ends to the containment shield and the auger to stabilize the auger and prevent contact between the auger and the containment shield.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the containment shield includes a first shield component proximal the portion of the auger for penetrating the ground and the rear portion of the chassis. The first shield component is an arcuate plate partially surrounding the auger and is rotatable about the auger.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first shield component is positioned opposite to a direction of travel of the auger defined by lateral movement of the auger between the first and second driving elements and movement of the chassis.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first shield component is semi-circular.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the containment shield includes a second shield component proximal to the portion of the auger that remains above ground and the forward portion of the chassis. The second shield component is an arcuate plate partially surrounding the auger and preventing soil from entering the forward portion of the chassis.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the containment shield includes a middle shield component disposed between the upper and lower shield components and completely surrounding the auger.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the continuous ditch excavator includes a chassis having a forward portion and a rear portion, first and second rotatably-mounted driving elements having treads thereon, the driving elements carried by the chassis in laterally spaced-apart relation to each other for driving and steering the chassis along a ground surface, an arm rotatably mounted on the chassis and extending horizontally to a point outside the perimeter of the chassis, and an excavating auger for penetrating and excavating a ditch, the auger rotatably mounted to the arm at a point outside the perimeter of the chassis.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the arm is rotatably mounted proximate the center of the chassis and extends horizontally a predetermined length whereby said auger is moveable in a complete circle around chassis.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the auger is perpendicular to the arm.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the auger is mounted in a vertical position, and the arm is mounted in a horizontal position.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the auger is moveable along the length of the arm.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the containment shield is positioned opposite to a direction of travel of the auger defined by movement of the arm.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the excavator includes first and second containment shields adjacent to the auger for preventing the soil removed by the auger from falling back into the ditch as the auger is raised out of the ditch. The containment shields are independently rotatable about the auger and cooperatively positioned to expose a desired area of the auger.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the continuous ditch excavator includes a chassis having a forward portion and a rear portion, first and second rotatably-mounted driving elements having treads thereon, the driving elements carried by the chassis in laterally spaced-apart relation to each other for driving and steering the chassis along a ground surface, the first and second driving elements defining a centrally-disposed excavation work area therebetween; and a plurality of excavating augers rotatably-mounted on the chassis in the excavation work area for penetrating and excavating a ditch in the ground as the chassis is driven along the ground.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the plurality of augers are linearly aligned on the chassis laterally between the first and second driving elements.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the plurality of excavating augers include a center auger defining a pivot point about which the chassis is adapted to pivot to control the direction of ditch excavation.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, lift means are connected to the plurality of augers for independently raising and lowering each of the augers. A ditch having a desired width can be excavated by lowering a predetermined number of adjacent augers relative to the desired width into the ground surface to excavate the ditch. A predetermined number of ditches can be simultaneously excavated by lowering an equal number of non-adjacent excavating augers into the ground surface to excavate the predetermined number of ditches.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the continuous ditch excavator includes a chassis having a forward portion and a rear portion, rotatably-mounted driving elements having treads thereon, the driving elements carried by the chassis in laterally spaced-apart relation to each other for driving and steering the chassis along a ground surface, the first and second driving elements defining a centrally-disposed excavation work area therebetween. An excavating auger is rotatably mounted on the chassis in the excavation work area forwardly of the rear portion of the chassis, rearwardly of the forward portion of the chassis and intermediate the first and second driving elements for penetrating and excavating a ditch in the ground as the chassis is driven along the ground. The auger defines a pivot point about which the chassis is adapted to pivot to control the direction of ditch excavation. A containment shield is adjacent to the auger for preventing the soil removed by the auger from falling back into the ditch as the auger is raised out of the ditch. A stabilizing bar is connected at opposing ends to the containment shield and the auger to stabilize the auger and prevent contact between the auger and the containment shield during operation.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the continuous ditch excavator includes a chassis having a forward portion and a rear portion, rotatably-mounted driving elements having treads thereon, the driving elements carried by the chassis in laterally spaced-apart relation to each other for driving and steering the chassis along a ground surface, the first and second driving elements defining a centrally-disposed excavation work area therebetween. A first auger is rotatably mounted on the chassis in the excavation work area forwardly of the rear portion of the chassis, rearwardly of the forward portion of the chassis and intermediate the first and second driving elements for penetrating a ground surface and excavating a ditch in the ground as the chassis is driven along the ground. The auger defines a pivot point about which the chassis is adapted to pivot to control the direction of ditch excavation. A second auger is positioned on the chassis proximate the first auger for moving soil removed from the ground by the first auger to point outside of the excavator.
A preferred embodiment of the method for excavating a continuous ditch having a first linear segment and a second linear segment extending at an angle from the first linear segment according to the invention includes the steps of providing a continuous ditch excavator having a chassis including a forward portion and a rear portion, first and second rotatably-mounted driving elements having treads thereon, the driving elements carried by the chassis in laterally spaced-apart relation to each other for driving and steering the chassis along a ground surface, the first and second driving elements defining a centrally-disposed excavation work area therebetween, an excavating auger rotatably-mounted on the chassis in the excavation work area forwardly of the rear portion of the chassis, rearwardly of the forward portion of the chassis and intermediate the first and second driving elements for penetrating and excavating a ditch in the ground, and auger positioning means connected to the auger for moving the auger laterally between the first and second driving elements to permit adjustment of the position of the auger in relation to the first and second driving elements. The auger is moved laterally toward the first driving element, lowered into the ground, and rotated to excavate the ground. The chassis is moved forward to excavate the first linear segment in the ground. The chassis is stopped at a predetermined point for excavating the second linear segment. The auger is moved laterally toward the second driving element to excavate the second linear segment at an angle to the first linear segment.
Another preferred embodiment of the method for excavating a continuous ditch having a first linear segment and a second linear segment extending at an angle from the first linear segment according to the invention includes the steps of moving the chassis forward from the second linear segment, and then moving the auger laterally toward the first driving element to form a third linear segment adjacent and parallel to the second linear segment and approximately perpendicular to the first linear segment. The second and third linear segments form a rectangular segment extending from the first linear segment.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the method for excavating a continuous ditch having a first linear segment and a second linear segment extending from the first linear segment according to the invention includes the steps of providing a continuous ditch excavator having a chassis including a forward portion and a rear portion, first and second rotatably-mounted driving elements having treads thereon, said driving elements carried by the chassis in laterally spaced-apart relation to each other for driving and steering the chassis along a ground surface, an arm rotatably mounted on the chassis and extending horizontally to a point outside the perimeter of the chassis, and an excavating auger for penetrating and excavating a ditch. The auger is moveable along the length of the arm and rotatably mounted to the arm at a point outside the perimeter of the chassis. The arm is positioned perpendicularly to the chassis, and the auger is positioned on the arm proximate the chassis. The auger is lowered into the ground and rotated to excavate the ground. The chassis moves forward to excavate the first linear segment in the ground, and stopped at a predetermined point for excavating the second linear segment. The auger is moved along the arm away from the chassis to excavate the second linear segment approximately perpendicular to the first linear segment.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the method for excavating a continuous ditch having a linear segment and at least one rectangular segment extending at an angle therefrom according to the invention includes the steps of providing a continuous ditch excavator having a chassis including a forward portion and a rear portion, first and second rotatably-mounted driving elements having treads thereon, the driving elements carried by the chassis in laterally spaced-apart relation to each other for driving and steering the chassis along a ground surface, the first and second driving elements defining a centrally-disposed excavation work area therebetween, a plurality of excavating augers rotatably-mounted and positioned laterally on the chassis in the excavation work area for penetrating and excavating a ditch in the ground as the chassis is driven along the ground, and lift means connected to the plurality of augers for independently raising and lowering each of the augers. A first auger is lowered into the ground and rotated to excavate the ground. The chassis is moved forward to excavate the substantially linear segment in the ground. The chassis is stopped at a predetermined point for excavating the rectangular segment. A predetermined number of additional augers are lowered into the ground in proportion to a desired area of the rectangular segment. The lowered augers are rotated to excavate the ground. The chassis moves forward to excavate the rectangular segment. Finally, the chassis is stopped at a desired point for ending the rectangular portion and the additional augers are lifted out of the ground.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the method for excavating a continuous ditch having a linear segment and at least one rectangular segment extending at an angle therefrom according to the invention includes the step of moving the chassis forward with the first auger remaining in the ground to continue excavating the linear segment.